


The End of the World

by LazarusLiszet



Series: The Nevion Effect [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nick Valentine has a heart, One Shot, Romance, Singing, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusLiszet/pseuds/LazarusLiszet
Summary: The End of the World by Skeeter Davis is Ilya's favorite song, and Nick is more than happy to dance to it with him.





	The End of the World

Coming home from a case always led to an enthusiastic welcome from Ellie, at least. He'd stopped over to see a friend in the market while Ilya had gone straight to the office. And even though her welcomes were usually enthusiastic, he really hadn't expected to hear loud, raucous laughter before he even turned the knob. "Ilya, stop it, you're killin' me!" She exclaims, dissolving into another fit of giggles as he opens the door. "Now get outta that silly thing before Nick gets back!" There's Ilya's laughter as well, joining in with her giggles in a velvet tenor, and he steps inside to the sight of the man himself posing overdramatically with a lit cigarette in hand and a faded black and red trenchcoat on. His red bangs are falling in his face and the fedora is askew, the red scarf flipped dramatically over his shoulder.

"I forgot I had that thing." He says, dryly, fond and exasperated in turns. Both of their head jerk in his direction before they both break down into another fit of laughter, leaning each other. Ilya's face is as red as the blush in Ellie's compact. "I don't really get whats so funny." He says, a smile belaying his words even as he takes the cigarette out of Ilya's hand and stamps it out in the ashtray. It's one thing for Synths to do that, another for humans.

"So, Nicky, what do you think?" Ilya purrs once the laughter had eventually died out, spinning around in the clothes before striking a ridiculous pose, something you'd see on the cover of an old detective novel.

"Well," he drawls, and then sarcastically, "I think you wear it better than me, but then again I'm not some pretty pre-war icicle."

"Clockwork dick," he says, like it's an endearment and not an insult, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck with a broad grin, stifling his giggle in the crook of the Synth's neck. The radio's been playing softly since he walked in, probably before then.

"Are you drunk?" He asks, brows raised, obliging the younger man anyhow, good hand on the back of his shoulder and metal one on his hip.

"We opened one of those bottles of bourbon while you were gone. Wan' me to get you a glass, Nick?" Ellie asks with a smirk on her face that speaks of this being her idea. She's the one that nudged them closer to begin with, after all.

"Oh, hell, why not," he mutters. He untangles himself from his human lover with a bit of regret, taking off his hat and coat and hanging them on the rack. Ilya does the same after a moment.

"It is a bit silly, isn't it?"

"No, just too damn long for you," Nick retorts as he accepts the glass of bourbon. Ilya reclaims his spot in Nick's arms, one hand on the Synth's shoulder as he takes his hairpins out with the other. The engraved silver lockpicks are carefully set on the desk as blood-red curls waterfall onto his shoulders and down his back in gentle waves, crimson in the warm artificial lighting.

"Don't mind me, boys. I'm just gonna catch up on this paperwork," Ellie says with a soft smile, cranking up the radio as she retreats to the other part of the room and behind her desk.

The intro to The End of The World by Skeeter Davis starts on the radio, and Ilya's face lights up beautifully. "C'mon, tin man, this is my favorite song." He steps into the start of a dance with the fluidity of someone who's been doing it their whole life, but he doesn't take the lead. No, Ilya leaves that honor to Nick, who quickly takes his place. The gentle slow dance is a bit fancy, because Ilya certainly knows how to dance like the best of them, nudging Nick into the right moves.

"Why... do the birds... go on singing?" Ilya sings along, in his soft, sweet sounding tenor. "Why... do the stars... glow above?" Nick can't keep a good tune, but he's perfectly happy to just listen. Ilya's got the voice of a god, even if he doesn't seem to know it, shyness showing in his lavender eyes. "Don't they know... it's the end of the world? It ended when I lost your love." Nick spins him slowly, and Ilya laughs softly when he dips him, their face inches apart.

"Sap," Nick murmurs, even though his voice is soft and sweet.

"You love it," Ilya says back just as softly, as sweetly, a tad breathless, a blush on his usually pale face.

Another little spin out of the dip, and then he's back in Nick's arms, their foreheads resting together. Their eyes are meeting for a moment before Ilya's flicker away with an embarrassed little smile. His red button down shimmers in the amber light along with the buttons on his waistcoat. "Why... does my heart... go on beating? Why... do these eyes... of mine cry? Don't they know... it's the end of the world?"

Nick smiles as Ilya rests his head on his shoulder, arms wrapped around him, the dance slowed down to a gentle sway.

"It ended when you said... goodbye. Don't they know... it's the end of the world?  
It ended when you said... goodbye." The songs ending note rings out sweetly. 

"Not saying goodbye anytime soon, doll," he murmurs. 

"Love you too, Nicky," Ilya says, smiling at him before kissing him softly, sweetly. 

"I love you too, Ilya." 

 

* * *

 


End file.
